1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) traffic light (traffic signal) that uses LEDs (as the light source).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, traffic lights using LEDs have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication HEI11-7598 (1999) discloses improved visual recognition of the traffic signal by establishing an anti-reflection section in the LED traffic light.
However, the LED traffic light disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication HEI11-7598 (1999) cannot sufficiently suppress light reflection and leaves room for further improvement.